Dragons
by Scarlet Thorrn
Summary: TFPAU: Dragons. Why is it always dragons? Why can't it ever be a ghost, or vamp, or universe have mercy, a werewolf? Jake really does't know. But tracking a case all the way back to Jasper, Nevada, he's in for a surprise when he runs into none other than his little half-brother Jack Darby, getting the Dragon Hunter in with a whole new war. Rated M for violence, gore & themes!


**AN: Hey there! This is a si-fi/fantasy story set in the Transformers: Prime universe (albeit altered, obviously) about Jake, June Darby's first-born son, The Dragon Hunter. **

**This prologue isn't at all what the story will be like, the writing styles rather different, but it's important none the less, and it explains of how Jake, Jack's older half-brother, came to be.**

* * *

**Dragons**

Prologue:

_Jake and Jack, _

_Those Secrets of Fathers..._

Once upon a time, there was a woman by the name of Miss June Darby. Like any single parent, she held many secrets. One of them being Harry Clinse O'Dale, the affluent, up strung man she dated before she met Mr. Jackson Darby, her late husband.

June was seventeen when 27-year-old Mr. O'Dale unknowingly, and unintentionally, impregnated her. Being a bit of a wild teenager, June had lied about her age, wanting to marry the sharp, exceptional Mr. Harry Clinse O'Dale, for both his endless pocket, and profound good-looks. But when the young misses got pregnant. . . Well, lies are never good, secrets worse. The baby was bad news, but June was not up to "removing it," and Mr. O'Dale was supposedly a good man of morals, so the unexpected child was kept.

It was just a little over two years later, tiny Master Jacob still very small and speaking in gurgles, when Miss June, who still was not married to Mr. O'Dale, met, overly by chance, Mr. Jackson Darby, a gas-pump swindler with a history with the law. Only 19, too young of an age to know true responsibility, June responded in kind to Mr. Darby's offer of a drink at an old bar south of Atlanta.

Love works in mysterious ways, and the once-roughly-teenager-turned-elegant-lady fell head over heels for the cocky smirk-smiled Mr. Darby.

Over the next three years, Miss June carried out an affair. Though she knew it was wrong, growing frustration kept her fumbling back to the all too-smooth, lowlife Mr. Darby. June had everything she could have wanted, and in return she was good to her lover, 32-year-old Mr. Harry Clinse O'Dale. But he had never made a move to ask for her hand in marriage, and as a couple, they had slowly seemed to drift apart. Mind you, it was of June's startings. Secretly seeing another man had spiked a need for romance, spontaneous acts of roses and sex! She continuously found herself looking for traces of wild in Harry, but never found any. He was kind, and too proper. Mr. Harry O'Dale had been fighting a romance war he hadn't any knowledge of.

And he lost.

Four years after their first drink at the bar, 26-year-old Mr. Jackson Darby, begged the lovely Miss June to run away with him. It was so unexpected, daring, and exciting, June almost said yes! She had no more feelings for Harry, and could care less about his _money_, she believed she had only loved him for in the first place, but...she had a son, Jake, who was only 5.

Despite the ache in her heart to run away and marry Jackson, she could never abandon her son. But that same very night, the one she had finally confessed to Jackson that she loved him more than anything next to her little boy, that she couldn't run away for that very reason, that the affair needed to end, that Harry would one day ask her to marry him, and she needed a strong life for Jake so she may as well suck it up, she found something. Perhaps Mr. Harry Clinse O'Dale very well would have asked her to be his lawfully wedded wife, but that night Miss June found another woman's bra laying on the floor in the sweet; it was all over.

Words cannot describe how furious, mortified, and heartbroken June was. But all she did, rather then storm to the bedroom, or glance around for other pieces of clothing, or even check if there were signs if another woman had actually been there, was rush to the phone to call for Jackson to wait!

He hadn't left yet, thank heaven, and in less than 15 minutes, Miss June was packed and heading out the door. She almost forgot Jake.

When they made it to the abandoned parking-lot, June was beyond over-joyed. She air-kissed Harry goodbye, wherever the bastard was, and loved Jackson hello.

And for two years, life was absolutely perfect. When in love, money is nothing. Jake of course missed his father, not understanding fully who Mr. Darby was, or why his mother was with him, but he was completely and wholly attached to his half-brother Jack, the little boy born to his mother and Mr. Darby, nine months after that first night in the parking-lot his parents had left him alone in the car to go do...something.

Whatever. Not like it mattered.

Life was good. And June always thought it would be wonderful. After Jackson Junior was born, she never thought, or thought she'd have to think, about Mr. Harry Clinse O'Dale again.

How very wrong she was.

For Mr. Harry Clinse O'Dale was a very, very jealous man. And when he found out what June had done, left in the middle of the night, without a note, taking his own _son, _he be came obsessed with finding her and the scum-bag called _Mr. Darby_.

June finally fully married Darby in 1997, the very year he was found, and shot to death, by a Mr. Harry Clinse O'Dale.

June had watched it all, from her place hidden in the barricaded pantry, her two and most precious boys huddled to her breast, she watched her former lover shoot her husband three times in the chest, cold death in his eyes. Jackson died slowly, bloodied and coughing. June had held onto her boys tight, fear causing vomit to lift to her throat. She covered and crushed her boys ears against her so they couldn't hear the men stepping into the crappy apartment to drag their father's lifeless body away, or the cruel cold threat of Mr. Harry Clinse O'Dale.

"When I find her, I'm going to _kill _her, and her other boy, that Jackon-trash's worthless son! And then, I'll take _my boy _back, and he'll never hear about that whore again!"

June knew she needed to run. Far. Far away. Perhaps forever.

Ditching their names, car, _everything_, June pulled herself together, if only for her boys - her last reason to live with Harry imagining her head on a pike and Jackson dead- and ran as far as could, as quickly as she could. For almost 4 years they moved around, stayed in motels, lived on the road. Jake was the best he could be, always watching over Jack as his mother "worked".

Another secret, June was a prostitute from time to time when on the road. No pimp, and never in one place for more than a week, but she did anything for money to keep her boys, and herself, alive. Jack never knew what exactly his mother did to earn him a bite to eat in the first few, horrible years of his life, but eventually, Jake, the smart one, figured it out, and he too worked as best he could to earn some extra cash. Repairs, yard work, anything to do with his hands. Needles to say he became handy with a wrench.

It was only when those almost four years had gone by, in the late August of 2001, when finally June thought it just might be safe to settle down, at least for a little while. She found the most remote place she could, Jasper, Nevada, in the false hope Harry had stopped looking, or would at least never think to look there, and had taking up her real ID again. Miss June Darby. Mother of 5-year-old Jackson Darby, and 11-year-old Jacob _Darby. _

How stupid of her.

Less than a month later, Harry O'Dale showed up in her house, holding a gun to a terrified Jack's head, with a trembling, frozen Jake standing at his side, staring at his feet. June was certain she was going to die that night, no question about it, but she got down on her knees, if only to beg for her sons' lives. She knew Jake was more than likely to live, and that at the least gave her some peace (though she knew she could never rest in peace knowing he was with that monster) but she could _never_ die knowing Jack was just...gone. "He's just a little boy!" she cried, midnight hair a mess, tumbling in waves over her peachy white skin. "PLEASE!"

Harry simply smiled. "Oh you're so pathetically cute when you cry." The gun clicked...but then he moved away from Jack, instead taking awfully slow steps towards her, pistol trained on her skull. "June... June, June, June, June, June." He wiped a strand of hair off of her forehead, a feigned and bastardly cruel smile pulled to his perfectly polished teeth , "My little Junebug... You're so _stupid_." He laughed, that empty, cold laugh. "I'm not going to kill you!"

June looked up shakily, confusion flashing in her teary eyes. "Y-you're n-not?"

"No, silly." Harry's silky voice cooed, "I'm simply going to watch you and your son until I either get bored of your pathetic-ness and it's no longer entertaining, or you try to leave Jasper and I brutally murder your son right in front of you." He smiled. "So, wash up, sit tight. Make a life for yourself hear, _Nurse_ Darby. Better hurry up and report into the local hospital tomorrow morning. That's when your first shift starts!" he stood. June could only stare, horrified, confused, still on her knees. Harry stepped around her, pausing just before the open door. "Oh, and June. Don't try to run. If you call the cops just once, there'll be a bullet in Jackson's brain before you can even finishing dialing 911. I'll always have eyes on him. _Always_." He clasped his hands behind his back, spine straitening as he called. "Now come along, Jacob. We're leaving."

Jake passed one last long and sorrowful look of dedication at his mother, and fallowed his whistling birth father out without a word, not even glancing at his brother who lay shaking on the floor.

June didn't move for several minutes.

Her son didn't move for the rest of the night, didn't eat for almost a weak, and cried himself to sleep everytime the lights went out.

June was never the same. She did her job. Got Jack in school. And lived as simply and as _pathetically_ as she could, Jack, her only sorce of a smile for 11 whole years.

She never forgot Mr. O'Dale's promise. But on the one fateful day, as she drove into the Autobot base to check on Jack and the Kids, her heart officially stopped, when she saw Jake, 22-year-old Jake, standing there, right next to Jack.

"Hi, mom." was all she heard before she blacked out.

* * *

**Next chapter goes back quite a bit, and we get to see who Jake is, and why he is in Jasper, Nevada.**

**Now, the question you may be wondering, could be:**

**"Will you be continuing this anytime soon?" **

**And the answer would be:**

**"No."**

**I wrote this so I wouldn't forget, and because I felt like working on a random impulse. Now, I haven't the slightest idea WHEN I'll write the rest of this, guess it depends on if it's demanded or not xD, but I definitely will... Eventually.**

**Well, I suppose if you somehow managed to get to the end I this, I may see you again sometime in hopefully the near future.**

**Please leave a review and have a wonderful day!**

**~Scarlet :)**


End file.
